The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to semiconductor manufacturing, more particularly to packaging of semiconductors.
Multiple chip 3-dimensional (3D) integration is a way for modern integrated circuits technology to package memory chips in ways that provide continuously increasing functionalities in ever more powerful electronic systems. 3D integration processes can include multi-chip integration processes such as fan-out molding processes. Such fan-out molding processes can involve high temperature (e.g., >200° C.) processes for meeting manufacturing quality specifications. Molding generally involves flowing melted epoxy compound onto exposed surfaces of chip areas at temperatures typically around 180° C. The epoxy compound can then be cured at similar or slightly elevated temperatures (e.g., 180° C. to 260° C.) to achieve cross-linking that finalizes the 3D chips integration process.